The Snow White Shinigami
by Luna Kiyomizu
Summary: Alice Sutcliff is the younger of the Red Shinigami Grell. She is not only a Shinigami, but an elemental. She is almost nothing like her brother. As a child, she has been through many hardships but what would happen if she were to fall in love with The Underetaker and William T. Spears. Read to find out more. UndertakerxOCXWilliam Love triangle. I do not own Kuroshitsuji but the Oc.
1. Info

Name: Alice Sutcliff

Age: Younger than Grell by 2 years

Race: Shinigami/ elemental

Looks: Doesn't look like Grell at all. Long White hair tied in 2 ponytails in ribbons, Red eyes like Grell's hair,

Family: Grell (Older Brother)

Past: She is Grell's Little sister. They are known as the Sutcliff siblings and always been together, except for 1 time. A bunch of children beaten her close to death. Even though Shinigamis can't die, they basically just tortured her. They do it because she can control elements and she looks different from the other children. In other words, just being "Alice". There is a legend about Alice from the story "Alice in Wonderland". She was actually an Elemental, who can controls elements of the world. Her power transfers to those most worthy and innocent of Alice's abilities. Their appearance always changed as well, but it varied from white hair and red eyes. Alice was always bullied by others by this and has been hospitalized from them once, the only time Grell left her side. From then on, he promised to stay by his "Allie" always.

Likes: Grell, William, Undertaker, Chocolate, Ribbons, Butterflies, Spiders, Cake, and sleeping in the rain or snow

Dislike: Mean people, Pain, Summer, being alone and thunderstorms

Death Scythe: A Long Black-handled scythe, silver steel blade with black patterns, vines surrounding the handle leading to the blade, blooming into a blue flower.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"ALICE!" a panicked 10 year old Grell runs to find his little baby sister. She was found by a person passing by a park where she was severely beaten and bleeding. A nurse said to the red-haired boy in distress who was asking for his sister.

"I'm sorry. She has lost a lot of blood and in surgery for heart."

"Heart?" now that Grell is more worried than ever.

"Yes. She was stabbed by a knife close to her heart."

"…Ok thank you."

A few hours later passed since he was told his baby sister was in surgery and Grell was still crying and praying.

"Anyone please… don't take Alice away from me. She's all I have left."

The doctor enters the waiting room and tells him the outcome.

"You have one lucky sister, son. The knife didn't get anything. It was a few millimeters away from her heart. Close but, not too close to do any damage. It didn't her lungs either. She will be ok. However, there are other things than that." Grell was first relieved that she was going to be ok. Now that the doctor said there were other things he grew scared and mad at whoever did this.

"Your sister has scar marks on her arm that spells out "demon". Along with that, few fractured ribs and a broken wrist. Her left eye was hit with a rock or a shoe, but on reflex, she managed to close her eyes. So she will be ok with that. Aside from that, burn marks were made on her legs along with puncture wounds. Her legs will be ok. The burn marks were bad but they will heal, leaving scars behind. So will the puncture wounds. She is lucky she even survived. No normal being anywhere could have gone through that ordeal ok as she did. Right now, she needs a lot of rest."

Grell became more sick with every gruesome detail and angry at the people who have done this and himself. He left her and this is what happens to his only family. Their parents died collecting souls of a mass murdering freak. His sibling was all he had and vice-versa.

"Can I see her now?" The doctor nods his approval and allows him to stay with his sister until she can leave the hospital.

Grell runs to see his little pride and joy, Alice. Her hair was fanned over her pillow and the moonlight hitting her face made her glow and more cute and innocent. Even with bandages, she did. Seeing his Alice hooked on so many machines and bandages to make her seem like a mummy, made him break into tears. Her left eye was covered, due to the injuries she suffered from earlier. The way she laid there made her seem like a wounded angel that fell from heaven. Her face was at semi peace, still in a little pain. It would be a while until the morphine was going to kick in completely.

Grell's shaking hand reached for his sister's. Her hand moved a little, but not much.

"I'm sorry Alice. If I didn't leave you alone, you wouldn't be here like this." he said while taking in all the details of his poor Alice's condition.

"Allie…please wake up. Show me that adorable smile and those red eyes I love so much. Oh Allie."

Her eye fluttered when opening it, revealing her big brother by 2 years.

"Mmmm… Grell?

"Alice?" she nods her head as much as she can, which is not a lot, but enough for her brother.

"Allie~ you're awake!" whisper shouted by Grell in a big bear hug that was tight… just not too tight to irritate her wounds. He was happy that she is alive, but what she said saddened him the most.

"Am I dead Nii-san?"

Grell pulls away from the hug and looks in her crimson eye. It held fear. She was scared and tears started to fall from her. _Why? Why would anyone do this to her? She was innocent. She can't even harm mosquitoes or spiders._

Alice was sobbing uncontrollably and Grell was on the verge to. He pulls her into another hug and the dam that held his tears broke apart.

"No alice. You're not dead. I would let no one kill you. You're the only thing I have in this world. I'm sorry Alice. The one time you needed me the most and I wasn't there. I promise that I will never leave you alone ever again Allie. I'm so sorry my Alice, my sister."

He lets her cry, while holding her to his chest. _I promise on my life, I will be there for you._ The night continues and the 2 Sutcliff siblings were never apart ever again.

Author's note: I know sad, but it'll be happier in the further chapters. I do not own Black Butler. I do own the OC.

Alice: Why did you have to inflict so much injuries on me? I think you might me crazy.

I am a little. But I did leave you with a good big brother.

Alice: yeah you're right. I LOVE MY NII-SAN!

Ok want to do this last part with me?

Alice: Ok

Alice and me: READ AND REVIEW AND WE'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES! NO REVIEWS NO UPDATE UNTIL LIKE 3 MONTHS LATER.

Alice: Look for more of Luna Kiyomizu's stories….Please?*Puppy dog eye look*

You know you can't resist that look. Remember read and review.


	3. Ch 1 Departure and Reminisce

"CRASH!"

I wake up to a loud crash. I put a hand through my disheveled hair. The noise came through the kitchen, so I tip toed quietly and looked from the corner I was hiding from. When the figure was facing his back toward me, I lunged at the guy and pinned him down.

"OW,OW, OW! ALLIE~ IT'S ME!"

_ 'Oops. There's only one person who calls me Allie, Nii-san.' _I think while getting off his back. I only call him Nii-san now when he has me irritated.

"Nii-san, what are you doing here in the kitchen?"

"You're my adorable baby sister, so I decided to cook you a yummy breakfast!~"

At this point, I facepalmed myself. Grell can't cook. He can't even boil water without it burning. Don't ask me how that is even possible to burn water. My thoughts were interrupted by Big Brother.

"Awwww! I love your nightgown Allie! IT'S SO CUTE!"

I was wearing a sleeveless white nightgown that reaches halfway to my knees. The bottom had lace and frills. It matched my snow white hair and brings out my very contrasted red eyes. The straps that held this up was about a ½ wide.

I sighed and said "I'm going to change."

"Alice" I stop dead in my tracks. Grell never used my real name unless it was serious. I looked over my shoulder to see his smile with his sharp shark like teeth, be replaced with a frown. "Big…Brother?"

"I'm going to the human world. I have a few things to do." My eyes widened by a lot. Grell and I was always together. "William is going to take good care of you while I'm gone. I know he will."

"NO! I don't want you to go. I don't want to be alone. If you're going, I'm going too. I want to be with YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE! YOU PROM-"

"ALICE!" I flinched. He never yelled at me… ever until today.

"I'm sorry, but it's dangerous. What I'm going to do is something I need to do alone. I only have you left, so I don't want to lose you." He pulls me into a hug and lets go to show me a locket of a butterfly.

I must have been crying because Grell wiped my falling tears. I turned around and he moved my hair out of the way and put it on me. I opened the necklace and saw a picture and an empty spot for another picture. The picture was when my Big Brother and I dressed up for Halloween. We were Alice and the Red Queen. My hair was a lot shorter, since my hair was now past my butt if I put it down.

I wore a short light blue, Alice-style Lolita dress with a black ribbon in my hair let my bangs frame my face. My socks went up to my knees and were black and white striped. Brother's hair was shorter, but we put extensions and made it into a braid. He had a red Lolita dress that reached to the ground with some black frills, white lace and fishnets around the waist. Of course, he had a crown and staff decorated with red hearts. He looked as flamboyant as he is now. He acts like a woman majority of the time, but act like a man with me, as well as an over-protective brother he can be.

We were posed back to back holding hands, smiling like no tomorrow towards the camera. The back of the locket was engraved saying "You're never alone, my beloved sister Alice. From Your big brother, the Red Queen of hearts."

I turn to see Grell smiling at me and pulls me towards him. He rests his head on mine and starts to sing a song. Many people thinks he's a clutz, but he sings really good. He made me a song that will always encourage when I was in the hospital because of the incident that happened a long time ago.

_When You're lost and alone, I can always hear your voice. While you wander far from home, gazing up at the sky._

I hug tighter, wishing we, the Sutcliff Siblings, could stay together.

_ You are just like the moon. You never change as you climb into the night. But your reflections wane as you disappear so silently._

Thinking to myself, '_Grell, my big red brother… I loved you forever more and I'll love you forever more.'_ I start to sing along with him smiling.

_Stay as you are. Don't lose your way. Let these words guide you. Don't ever lose your way._

Both of our voices start to harmonize through the house and echo. As we sang, I couldn't help, but pay attention to the voice in my head saying something is going to happen.

_ Don't give up on your dreams through endless nights the come to you. Again and again until you see the journey through. You may not return. I hope that you'll learn to put your past behind and just keep moving on._

We let go and I ran in my room to get dressed. Grell and I have been each others' side, so him not being here felt weird and scary. But I know that I had to rely on no one. I had to let myself walk on 2 legs and feet without a crutch. Today, my skirt is a bright red like my eyes and Grell's hair color, as well as my tie and ribbons. My glasses are wireframed and square shaped. I wear them half past the bridge of my nose since I can see perfectly. I look at myself without my black coat that's a little too big for me, so I made like a trench coat. I put the coat on and walked out of my room. Grell was leaning against the door frame and he saw what I was wearing, red.

"Allie ~ I really love it when you wear red! Your eyes puts this outfit to shame, but yet it makes you so cute!" He exclaims as he rubs his cheek against mine.

"Grellsy…"

"LET'S GOOOOOOO!" Grell shouts at the top of his lungs and dashes out of the house, while holding on to me.

I finally got him to stop running when I got my feet in the ground.

"Sorry Allie! I got excited!"

"Yeah too excited Big Brother." I breathe out, just barely.

He kneels in front of me with his back facing me. "I'll give you a piggyback ride the rest of the way, ok Allie?

My arms reach around his neck and he lifted me. During the walk we did a lot of reminiscing and talking about random things. "We're here" says a very solemn Grell. The docks came into view and Big Brother put me down very reluctant. I look down at my feet, not being brave enough to meet Grell's yellow-green eyes.

"Come on Allie." He leans down to me since I'm a lot shorter than he is. "I want to see those beautiful eyes before I go."

As soon as I did, tears start to flow when I ran for his open arms. I held onto him as if I was 8 again at the hospital. He rubs my back up and down and we embraced for a while.

"I'll miss you *Hiccup*"

"I'll miss you too. We'll see each other again. Willy~ will be here." A scary black aura was coming out of Grell. "However, I hope he doesn't do ANYTHING TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" He has gone onto full over-protective brother mode. You can actually see flames around him and in his eyes.

I laugh at him and started thinking if William was a pervert.

"Finally, smiling as you should be. I have to go now. I'll come back soon and we'll go on a shopping spree." A kiss on the forehead and he left.


	4. Ch 2 Comfort and Tears

After walking for a bit so I can calm myself, I headed to the library. My face still has the obvious signs that I was crying. My eyes drift to see the lights inside are on. There is only one person I know who is early.

'_William'_

It makes sense. He's the only one who would be here. I figured I would find him at his office, so that's where my destination is. I walk pretty fast, so I made it to William's office in less than 6 minutes. With my knuckles, I knocked on his door.

"William? Are you in?"

My hand grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. He wasn't there and the lights were off. That was what actually surprised me. He's always the first person who appears. He even told me that himself. '_Well… maybe William is actually tardy or I'm here first.'_

I start to head out of the building to relax more, but I found who I needed, William. There's a good reason why I need him right now. Aside from the current situation with Big Brother, he is always the one guy I go to when Big Brother and I are fighting. Yeah, we're family, but families fight too.

William stands there and looks down at me. I'm short and that's not fair. I got the butt of the gene pool, but back to William. His hair is a brown color that is neatly combed and wears rectangular framed glasses. As usual, he is wearing a black suit and carries his Death scythe, which is a hedge clipper.

"Good Morning Alice. I see you are here significantly earlier than your usual time. Is something wrong?" Thank goodness that right now my hair is in my face right now or he would have seen 2 things. One, my eyes widen in shock, because William is socially dense and is basically a workaholic and never notices people's feelings. Two, my face is still puffy and red from sobbing like the little crybaby I am. I know I am. The second when he asked me that question, my body tensed. William may be not be a people person, but I know he cares for the people close to him and uses our work performance to cover this up.

"Nope. Big Brother's sick today, so I decided to do his overdue paperwork and mine."

I know there is a very high chance that William did not buy that, but never replied. I felt bad to have to be lying to William, but whatever Big Brother has to do, has to be something that is urgent to break his promise. Grell never has broken a promise to me and he's not going to start now.

My thoughts were broken as soon I felt a hand move my hair that was a curtain to my red swollen face with tear marks that were very visible. He lifted my chin and his lime green eyes got a clear view of me. Knowing William, he was going to ask me questions right now. To my surprise, he was silent and pulled me into his chest. As Will embraced me, I start to cry again. More to my surprise, he rubs my back and it didn't felt stiff. It felt genuine feeling, with emotion behind his actions.

Again, William lifts my head by using his thumb and index finger to look at him. My tears were basically leaking out and flowing down my face. Not to mention the probable rings under my eyes. I was recently sent on a To die list that had more than 20 people.

"How about we go in my office and you can sleep?" William suggests.

"I can't right…" He cuts me off with an unidentified look.

"Please Allie?" What the hell is going on? Will never called me that or acted like this before. I couldn't really tell William no. Here he is practically begging me to do something and calling me by a nickname. Then, there was his eyes. They were always stoic and indifferent with a tiny speck of other emotions, depending the situation. Now his eyes are filled with concern, worry and another emotion that I cannot see.

"Ok. Just wake in an hour."

"No, 4 hours."

"But…"

"Allie… I want you to listen to me… please."

I felt guilty now. I had him asking me with worry and I'm making it worse. I nodded yes and I think I saw I saw a relieved smile on his face before it went to Mr. Grumpy. Big Brother dubbed him that, since he always looked like he was going to blow his top off and explode. I realized how close William and I were, physically. Between us, there was only a few inches from my face to his. Our bodies had no gaps, because of the hug. Awkwardly, we pull away from each other. Though, I think William was a little reluctant.

We walk to his office and he turns on the lights on. It was organized and clean, just like its occupant. He leads me to the couch he has in there for guests, or lecturing. He lays me down with a little restraint on my part. I look at him and smile to the best ability I can.

"Thank you Will." Was the last thing I said to him and fell into the arms of sleep.

William moves the little bit of hair that fell in Alice's face and removed her glasses, to set them on the stand next to the couch.

"You're welcome, My Alice." He thinks in his head _'My Alice? I wonder…" _

He stops that thought before he finished it. He stood up and started to walk away, only to feel a slight tug on his jacket. His train of thought might as well have crashed when he heard the voice of the damaged girl sleeping on his couch. He knew what happened to her in the past and he felt deep sorrow for her when he heard the news when he was a child. He still did.

"Don't… leave me…I don't want to… be… alone."

This made his feelings of sympathy for Alice to increase. As a child, he wanted to see her, the white haired girl that was bullied at a young age. He wanted to know why she was always picked on. William was never a judgmental child and only based his thoughts on people when he has met the person twice to not be wrong on his thoughts. William wanted to be Alice's friend, but was never able to. When he got the courage to confront her, she was hospitalized the next day. The teachers announced her condition. He could never have been through what she did. In fact he was sure nobody could ever go through it. The day after the incident that happened to Alice, he was too late to be her friend. She was not seen for several months and allowed no visitors, except her brother.

He looked at her pale face, flushed and tear marks stain her appearance, and took off his jacket to use as a substitute for a blanket. Alice relaxes to the feeling of William's hand that was warm. Tenderly, he rubs his thumb on her hand.

"I'll be here for when you wake up. I give you my word, Alice." He stands and heads out to see Alice's brother poor excuse of a Shinigami. He knew she was lying, so he wanted to know what actually happened. William sets his eyes towards the entrancing beauty sleeping and hoped that his actions comforted Alice and left.

His hopes came true. For Alice was at peace from the comforting and gentle actions from the No nonsense friend of hers, William T. Spears

Author's Note: William Might have been a bit OOC, but personally I think they're cute when they are. Here's a heads-up. Some characters might be.

Grell: HOW CAN HE CLAIM MY LITTLE SISTER AS HIS?! AS HER BIG BROTHER AND GUARDIAN, I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!

Alice:* Has a big steel mallet and hits Grell on the head*

Grell: Ow~ Allie that really hurt.

William: She had the right to do that.

Grell: WILLIAM~ I was playing the part as her older brother. Besides you have me.

*William and Grell goes in typical routine. Grell flirts, William denies it and whacks Grell with his death scythe

In addition, School is back up on Monday so please be patient. School's hard.

Alice: Do not worry. Luna will update to the best of her abilities.

Yup, so look out for those new chapters coming from the dark depths of my mind.

Alice: I wonder what deranged violent thought you have if you were to write about the Hospital incident.

The best kind.

Alice: You are insane and weird

Well sanity and normalcy is overrated.

Alice: True.

Grell: OH WILLIAM! YOU ARE SUCH A DOMINATING MAN!~

William: Please do shut your mouth for it is spitting out nonsense.

Alice: Want to do the end and leave these 2?

Are you sure? Will may be calm, but the veins popping out of his head say he's going to go ballistic on your brother and beat his ass so badly Grell's going to need plastic surgery.

Alice: yep.

Ok 3…2…1!

Alice and Luna: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS! NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES.* Uses Puss's cute kitty eyes* Pwetty Pwease? Do so and get a cookie.

*Alice and Luna leaves William and Grell.*

William: It seems I will have to make Luna and Alice repent for this action of leaving me with this thing.

Grell: OH WILL~!* High pitched woman squeal* Hug me you handsome man you!

William: Oh dear god… ALICE! LUNA! COME BACK!


	5. Author note Im a dummy

Author Note:

Last chapter, I didn't know what William's Death scythe is so I guessed. Now I Know they're tree branch clippers. Sorry for my incompetence .

William: *Hits me* moron

Ow that hurts. Respect me.

William: you deserve it for leaving me with that thing.

forgive for any spelling or grammer mistakes.


	6. Ch 3 Meetings and Confession

William jumps roof to roof towards where the Sutcliff Siblings reside. He remembered how Alice looked when he saw her this morning. The lie she made up about Grell being sick was partially right. He was mentally sick, physically healthy. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears and sadness. The white pale skin was flushed a crimson red. He didn't want her to feel miserable as she did those years ago. William wanted Alice to smile and laugh, being happy.

He made it to the household of where he was supposed to go. He fished out the spare key that was given to him by Grell. Grell gave him the key, so he could come over for a "break from work". Of course William denied the offer with the response "Why would I go to your house if I'm trying to get away from work and relax?"

He unlocked the door and went straight to Grell's room. It's not that hard to find his room since there was a door painted red while all the others were painted a baby blue and 1 was black with white swirling vines and blooming red flowers were at the corner of the doors and along the vines' design. The black one would have to be Alice's. The red door was all red, but had different patterns in different shades of red.

William has knocked on Grell's room several times, calling his name, but to no avail. He opened the door to see it clean and had all of Grell's belongings, but not the red-haired sibling. It was clean with no one inside. Will walked all over the house or rather manor. It surprised William at first when he found out the Sutcliff Siblings lived in a 3 story house that was large in size, but he got used to the idea of them living in it. (A/N: Alice's room is on the first floor, so she could get to the kitchen first before Grell burns it down. Grell: HEY!) He searched and searched, and no Grell.

"Where is that red-haired buffon?" William asks himself. So far of what he had a few conclusions. One, he left and Alice is worried. Two, they had a fight and Grell went to cool off a little. Three, Grell left her and told Alice, leaving her in tears. One and Three seem the most likely. Whatever it is, he was going to hurt him for leaving her behind. He knew they would never fight so bad Alice would sob. He also knew that No one was hurting Alice because she would be with him, Grell or other Shinigami. She was too innocent and kind to do anything mean at all.

He will have to back to the library and be by Alice's side. She might need him there. He rushed as fast as he can once he secured to the household. On the way he started to remember his first time meeting the white-haired shinigami.

~Flashback~

_ William started school and was introducing himself to his class. Nothing interested him, except for the small girl with white hair and the boy next to her. He was basically covered in red. Everything about him was red. The girl was the smallest in the class, her hair was down and had a small side pigtail.(Like Tohru Honda when she was a kid) She seemed shy and met his gaze for a short while. Her eyes were like the boy next to her. They looked so beautiful and clear like glass. He never thought much about it. Class proceeded and recess was here. William sat down at the stairs that was faced towards the playground. _

_A few kids from class invited to play with them. He nodded and turned to the red boy and the small girl. They were far away from the other children and playing catch. The duo captured the boy's curiosity. He had to ask._

"_Who are those two? The two playing catch by themselves over there?" He pointed to them. The others look with interest, and then looked with sneers as they noticed who William was talking about._

"_Don't go near those kids." They warned him._

"_Why?"_

"_The boy is Grell Sutcliff and that's his sister Alice. They're seen with each other all the time and orphans. Together, they're the Sutcliff Siblings. However the thing is that the 2 are not normal. Grell sometimes wears dresses and considers himself a girl. Also, he's way too protective of his little sister. Sometimes, I swear they're not brother and sister and are dating each other. Don't even get us started on that stupid sister of his." Says one girl. A boy steps up to explain further about the sister._

"_The girl with the white hair is weird. She has red eyes like a demon. Everyone who is a Shinigami has green eyes. Hers are red. She's so creepy and gloomy. She's 2 years younger than us and is put in the same class as us. It's wrong. I swear one time, I saw her put her hands in water and the water floated in her hands. Then, she closed her eyes and the water turned to ice. After that, she melted it within seconds. I told my parents and they didn't believe me. She's a demon and a freak."_

_ Grell, who has been listening while playing with his sister, walked over to the group and punched the boy in the face._

"_Don't call my sister a demon, you idiot!"_

"_You're the idiot! YOU'RE A BOY AND YOU DRESS LIKE A GIRL!"_

"_JUST BECAUSE MY SISTER IS DIFFERENT, YOU CALL HER A FREAK! HER EYES ARE BEAUTIFUL THE WAY THEY ARE AND EVERYONE IS JUST JEALOUS OF HER GOOD LOOKS! I CAN SEE WHY SINCE YOU'RE JUST UGLY AS A MULE'S BUTT! SHE'S A GOOD PERSON WHICH IS MORE THAN WHAT I CAN SAY ABOUT YOU!" Grell stood tall and proud, defending his little sister._

"_Everyone, please stop it." Everyone turned to the small voice that belonged to main person that the fight was about. Alice stood there, crying and holding the ball she was playing with. Her red eyes were looking straight at everyone. Her brother first and everyone else. William was last of her stare. She looked so fragile, she would break when you barely touch it._

"_But Allie. These guys are saying mean things about you. Don't you want to tell them to stop and prove you're not what they say?" Grell asks his little sister who's ready to bawl her cute little eyes out. Alice takes tiny steps to the crowd, as they back away, and grabbed her brother's sleeve._

"_No. I want to play catch with you Big Brother. Let's go." The siblings meet the others' gaze and the eldest surrenders to her request. He nods and walks away reluctantly, but not without threatening the people badmouthing his only family._

"_I don't want to hear you say anything bad to my Allie. If you got nothing nice to say, don't blame me if I come after you. That goes to you too new kid. If you play with these jerks, you better be nice to Allie and not say anything."_

_ The 2 walk go back to where they were playing and Grell starts to comfort his sister. That was the first time he came into contact with the Sutcliff Siblings, but was more focused on the youngest._

~Flashback ends~

Now that he thinks about it, Alice hasn't changed from the years before. She always acted strong to not make her brother worry. She still does, but for many other people now. However, that was all he knew from his childhood. William never had much contact with the girl.

He was at the library and dashed for his office. The object of his thoughts was still asleep. Alice moved from same position he left her in to one that was comfortable to him. William looked out the window to see it's still dark. He had no extra work that he had to do at the moment, so he decided to sleep for a few minutes. There was no way he was going to sleep on the couch with a lady already occupying the space. In this situation, he chose to sleep on the floor, facing the couch. The reason was because Alice was facing out.

After a while, I woke up on the floor, next to William. My face blushed at this fact. It got worse when I realized I couldn't get up. William's arms were on my waist. My face was now red because of embarrassment. I had a closer look at William's face. He removed his glasses to show his face. It was so handsome and his hair was in disarray. I found him pretty handsome and cute as I stared at him more. Grell would probably squish me in a hug. By now my face was brighter and vibrant than a tomato. Did I honestly think William cute? His hair fell in his face and mine. It started to tickle my nose. Whatever his shampoo is, I like it. Ahh man! Quit thinking about that. Oh well, might as enjoy this as comfort. My head was sleeping on his forearm and felt safe.

I knew I had to move, so I squirmed. The only thing it did was making William bring me closer to him. I could smell him from where I'm placed and it was relaxing me. I tensed the second I heard William mumbling.

"Mmm… Alice."

My heart skipped a beat. Was he dreaming about me? I really got to move now. William started to move in his sleep and I shut my eyes. His hot breath came close to my ear.

"I know you're not sleeping, Alice." My name sounded so good when William says it. His low velvety voice his messed up hair is what makes my blush 20 times worse. The close proximity between us isn't really helping me right now.

"Allie." My attention was on the man still holding onto me.

"You do not need to work on Grell's paperwork. He'll do it when he comes back" says William as he starts to sit up and adjust his suit. I know he's trying to cheer me up. I can see easily Big Brother whining and crying for help as he's doing paperwork and another pile of paper was added to his desk and a pile to his right fall over on top of him. An awkward silence filled the air. I stand to see Will staring at me.

His eyes are clear and soothing. My thoughts were stopped when I felt something soft on my lips. It was William's lips, kissing me. My eyes opened in shock and they closed in response to the kiss with equal passion. All I could think of was the soft lips on mine and this went on for a few more minutes.

"Alice… do you love me? I know I haven't spend time with you, but I couldn't back then. I didn't do what I wanted to you. I want to be by your side, be there for you and spend time in your presence. Do you want to be lovers?"

I was shocked, but I kissed him and I nodded yes We kissed. We were friends, but now we're more than that. William decided to sleep since he still didn't get a lot, so I let him. I guess a departure filled with emotions and memories overflowing, led me to fins a person who loved me besides Nee-san.(A/N: She uses Nee-san when in deep in thought and calls for Grell.) A person with s gentle touch and soft lips.

William: That was quite interesting.

I don't have much to say, but I'll update soon. Don't worry the Undertaker will appear soon. Alice isn't here so let's do this William.

William and Luna: READ AND REVIEW! DO IT FOR THE CHAPTERS COMING NEXT! IF YOU DO, I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER TO HAVE UNDERTAKER IN IT AND UPDATE FASTER.

William: Do not slack at your jobs as the author.

I got school, work and other things to do everyday starting in the morning, yet you sleep in this chapter. Gotta go. Remember review


	7. Ch 4 Regrets and Goodbyes

It's been a few weeks since Big Brother left. I miss him a lot, but Will has been by my side. He lets me call him Will now and he would always sneak kisses when no one's looking or around. He may be with me, but it doesn't leave this big hole that Grell filled. It was with brotherly love, but now part of it is with romance.

Lately, Will has been distant towards me. He would give me a genuine smile, but, it's filled with sadness, hate and I don't know. Whatever is making like this it has to stop. Right now, I'm doing some paperwork that needed my immediate attention. A knock came at my door and I give whoever it is permission to come in. It was Will. I stopped everything and hugged him. He still looks at me with those eyes and starts to say something.

"Alice, we have to let you go."

"Wait…what? What's going on?" What is he saying?

"The council has put out the order that you must be banned from the Shinigami realm, until they say otherwise. All your memories will be erased." His stoic eyes bored into me.

"Will I forget you, Big Brother, everyone? What did I do to make you hate me so much? When we kissed, did you regret that?" I should have known. Only Big Brother is one who could love a monster like me. Will puts his hand over my eyes that are definitely showing that I'm crying. His grip on my eyes tightened and I heard him say "No. I didn't" Then I saw black.

What Alice didn't know was that, William was given the order to tell her that she had to have her memories erased and put in the human world. He couldn't stop his own tears of hatred and regret. His hatred was to the higher-up forcing him to so this task and regret that he did go through this. However, Will had to. If it didn't have to make good reason, he would have never done it.

The higher-ups had to make sure that Alice was out of Grell's reach to get her. What Grell was doing had to do was highly dangerous and breaking a few rules. He probably would've dragged Alice into it. Their choice was absolute. This is what they told. Will was starting to remember when he saw Alice when he snuck in to see her years ago.

~Flashback~

_ William always saw the Sutcliff Siblings, but the one that caught his eyes the most was the girl. All he knew was her name and her brother was Grell Sutcliff. She would smile a little with her brother, but cry when she was being bullied. Grell would always come to save her. _

_ She wouldn't even do anything. All she did was mind her own business and play. He tried to talk to her, but was shy. He wasn't scared, just what if she hates me like all the other kids. He knew he liked her, but didn't know Alice._

_ One day, when school was cancelled, he wanted to see Alice. He saw where they lived and grew scared at the sight. The house was covered in paint that had words like 'demon', 'monster' or 'evil' on everything. He went to help her, but was pulled back by the same kids he saw on his first day of school._

"_Hey, you want to see the monster cry?" He didn't have time to stop them as they saw Alice walk out the door in a white sundress with a matching sunhat and basket. She looked beautiful. The thing that was out if place was a red ribbon that was tied around the hat to make it stand out._

_They started rocks at her and one hit her in the arm. It caused her to drop her basket and kids started to kick and laugh at her. Will couldn't take it anymore as her saw her cry. Will was about to tackle them, but saw a man with long silver colored hair stopped them and helped the girl._

"_Are you okay, little one?" the man asks. She nods still crying with tears and blood mix together._

"_You leave her alone, or I'll call your parents." They all ran away, but one boy._

"_So? I don't care. SHE'S A FREAK! HER EYES ARE THE SAME AS DEMONS AND IS A MONSTER" Will had enough. He really did tackle him and punched him. Both of them started to wrestle on the ground._

"_NO SHE ISN'T! YOU ONLY PICK ON HER, JUST BECAUSE FOR NOTHING! SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING, SO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Both were pulled away in opposite directions by the man and stayed behind him as the man scold the other boy. William walked to the beaten girl. She was unconscious, but still crying and bleeding._

_ The man came over to me and asked me if he was her friend. He shrugged because he didn't know. The man suggested to be her friend, if he wasn't. He thought it over and he wanted to. If he can only have the confidence to do so._

_~Flashback ends~_

William picks the broken girl up in bridal style and brings one of the secretaries follow him to where the Sutcliff household stood. The secretary dressed Alice in a black Lolita dress that reached below her knees and had white lace at the bottom where the dress ended. It had a black coat over the dress and was tied at the neck with a red bow. William thought she was a raving beauty.

After they left the Sutcliff Manor, they headed to the Library. What was there surprised William. A large, which is an understatement, crowd was standing there to see the last time they'll see Alice. He's pretty sure that they came to see the object of their torment to be gone. However, he was wrong and surprised once again. Well, partially right. Ronald Knox came up with a box to replace the locket her brother gave her before he left.

Ronald Knox was a young shinigami, under William's tutelage. He had pentagonal wired framed glasses with blonde hair, but with brown roots. He came forward with a butterfly necklace. A few years ago, it was revealed that Alice can bring a swarm of butterflies and transport herself anywhere. The butterfly charm was blue turning into a violet color. The young man got the locket and put the butterfly necklace around her neck. The locket was hidden in one of the secret compartments that Alice always made in her clothes.

"I know it hurts you Sempai, but it's hurting us too." '_Well, some of us'_ Ronald knew that many people hated Alice, but was never told why. William nodded and left into the portal to the human world.

Once William made it, he saw it was raining. '_Even the heavens are crying for this doll that has been shattered many times.' _He took the girl and found an alley. He didn't like the idea that he had to leave her here where she could easily be found, but what choice did he have? This was as close as he can put her in. He found a somewhat clean place to put her down and got a box. It was big enough to put her in and made her a little hut for her. It was the best he can do.

The next thing he did was considered rule-breaking, but it's for her. He had to. He took out a slip of paper and wrote her name on it. He slid it in her hand and stared at the innocent beautiful face he would not see for a while.

"This is only until I can get you back. I love you Alice. I promise that I will protect you, no matter what." William kisses his beloved Alice one final time and leaves.

I really haven't been nice to Alice have I?

Alice: Not really, no.

I'm sorry, but the Undertaker is coming in the next chapter.

Undertaker: Yay~ Looks like I'll see Little Alice.

William: *crying in the emo corner*

Hey it's not like rapists will find her.

William and Grell: ALICE!

Alice: You had to do that?

It's funny. Alright let's go.

Alice, Undertaker, and Luna: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE~!


	8. Ch 5 Found and Forgotten

A/N: I would like to thank all of those who have read this. I would like to give special thanks to those who have reviewed, favorite and/or followed this story. You like me. You really really like me. Please continue reading this, now on with the story. While I'm at it, I do not own anything related to Black Butler, except Alice anything that is not part of the Black Butler plot.

As the Undertaker just came back from delivering requested bodies to their clients, he starts to head to his shop.

"Oh what a tiring day ~. I think I might grab a few biscuits for the way home."

He starts going down an alley as a shortcut, but stops when he sees a pair of legs peeking through a cardboard fort. His curiosity took over and started moving the boxes. When they were gone, he saw a young girl. A young girl with snow white hair and dressed in a black dress that had white lace around the bottom of the dress. A red ribbon was tied in a bow to hold the black coat over her. On her neck was a butterfly necklace that seems to fit her for an odd reason. The shining hair was left in 2 pigtails and tied in ribbons. She appeared to be an innocent girl, but who is?

Undertaker went forward and took her pulse. There was none and yet it looked like she was just sleeping. He took her in his arms bridal style. He started to wonder what her eye color was.

"Hmmm. I wonder what those eyes are colored as. Oh I'll find out soon~"

He took her to the shop and put her in his bed that he never used. He personally thought that coffins are better than beds when sleeping. Undertaker started to change her clothes since she was soaking wet and cold. It wasn't like he hasn't seen a women's naked body. Women 'customers' come in all the time and he thoroughly looks at them to make them pretty again. He started to undress her and saw many scars that spread through her body. There was even burn and puncture wounds on her legs that looked like it was long ago. Many scars look like from blades and other things were made, but the one that caught his attention the most was on her arm. It had the word 'demon' engraved on it.

He started to create a theory that he met this girl, but he cannot really tell unless he sees her eyes. The scar might be a dead giveaway, but he just wanted to make sure. Undertaker had started to remember that there was a pair of siblings in the Shinigami realm that were notorious. For the sake of himself, he could not remember their names. He pushed his thoughts aside and started to put his new guest in dry clothing and waited for her to wake up.

An odd reason to wait for someone who had no pulse to wake up; however, the Undertaker had a feeling this girl wasn't normal. He went back downstairs to read his book that he was reading. One that was about Robin Hood and his life story.

My eyes began to flutter open and I see a room. I slowly sit up and examine my surroundings. I don't know who I am or where for that matter. A headache comes to me and I remember a few things. My name is Alice. I don't know my last name, but it's a start. I like flowers and chocolate, aside from other things. The color red pops in my mind a lot. There was a feeling in her heart of anxiousness and wanted to find something, or someone.

Meanwhile with a certain red haired reaper, he had a shock go through his spine and not one he would get when he would see a cute guy. No. This was one that only one person can cause and he knew who it was.

'_Alice. Why do I feel you're here? What's going on?'_

He pulls out a pocket watch he got when Alice gave it to him as a birthday gift. He put the same picture that he put in Alice's locket. He had to make sure he found her and soon. Even if he left the Shinigami realm for his own reasons, he was still the overprotective big brother to his delicate Allie. She was a little glass doll that was shattered in shards. He barely had her together. However, when he left, he could hear cracks in the doll when he started to leave it. All this time, he had been worried if he left it more broken than it was before.

The reaper put his watch away and hopped roof to roof. His eyes narrowed in determination to find his little sister safe.

'_Alice, I'll find you again and never leave you. I'll keep you safe this time. I swear it as Grell Sutcliff, a shinigami and a big brother to you.'_

My spine got a chill and I was dressed in a dress shirt and shorts. I headed to the door and down a flight of stairs. I went to see where I was at and see a kitchen and 2 hallways. One leading to the left and to the right, so I chose the right. It was a creepy place, but interesting. There was shelves with organs in jars, coffins, and other things that are scary, but not really.

"Heeheeheehee~" I start to look around me to see a coffin lid opening.

"Well~ it looks like my new guest is alive after all."

A man with long gray silver hair covered his eyes. It made me think of sheep dogs and it was impossible to see what his eyes looked like. A scar runs diagonally across his face and neck. He wore black robes with a sash tied at his waist and a top hat that was perfect for his clothing and makes you look deranged, but made you want to wear it. I want to wear it too. A smile was plastered on the man's face as he introduces himself.

"So milady, what is your name?"

"Alice."

"I hate to be rude Ms. Alice, but what were you doing in wet cold clothes in an alleyway?"

My eyes widen in surprise. My eyes drift to the ground and I looked deep in my memories with nothing explaining my whereabouts. I know my name and some things about me, but not my past or people that I know of. Who am I?

"I can see you do not remember why." I look at him and put his finger to his chin as if he's thinking something. "I would like if it's alright with you if I can look at your head, Ms. Alice~." I nod yes, and he smiles.

"Oh~ I haven't even told you my name, dear. I am the Undertaker."

"Oh. So, where am I?"

"You are at my shop dearest Alice. I have taken the liberty to take you in as my guest. Ahh~ it's so refreshing to have a lively guest." Then it clicked. I'm at a morgue. That would explain the décor of the place. I didn't mind it though. The Undertaker stopped my thoughts and gave me biscuits. They looked like the ones you would give to a dog. I took a small nibble and it tasted like a cinnamon cookie. It was yummy.

"Why don't you tell me of what you do remember?" He still had a smile on his face, but it was smaller than the one he had. Earlier, I thought it would split his face. I told him what I did know, but I didn't tell him about the color red.

Undertaker started to go over the information Alice had told him. He wanted to see if something was blocking her memories. The only thing she did know was stuff about her. Nothing she told was about family, friends, age, where she was born or all the scars on her body. There was nothing she knew that had people she knew or her past.

It made him curious. There was a method he knew in the Shinigami realm that can erase memories. It was rare in cases the victim would get their memories back. He had to check her once she fell asleep. For now, he had to take care of her. Something about her was concerning him. It was like he met her before, but can't see where from.

"Well~ it seems that you'll have to stay here until you can recall something from your past~. But, until then you will have to work as my assistant. He always wanted another hand that wasn't severed or stiff. He started to laugh at the sight of Alice's face. She was more pale than she was already. It looked like she was going to faint.

I cannot believe I have to work with dead bodies. Why me? For a strange reason, what concerned me the most was if I would cut myself. Not the dead people in my sight. I sighed, knowing there wasn't another alternative.

"Ok."

"Alright deary. Well~ now all you have to do is learn things about the human body. I'll give you a very thorough overlook on the human body and other things you will need to learn. Heehee~"

Why do I have a bad feeling that I signed up for something that shouldn't have in the first place?

Well, that's the Undertaker for you.

Undertaker: I have a new assistant now. One that will amuse me in the next chapter~.

Just don't scare the poor girl too bad. We want to further the story.

Grell and William:*sulking in the emo corner muttering 'Alice'*

Grell: HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN TO MY BABY SISTER!

William: DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO LEAVE MY LOVE ALONE AND ERASE HER MEMORIES?!

Alice: Who are they?

Grell and William: AAAAALLLLLLLLLIIIIIIICCCCE!* On the floor crying like little babies*

Well let's do the ending.

Alice, Undertaker, Luna: Please review and I will have Sebastian and Ciel show up in the next chapter.


	9. Ch 6 Met and Wonderings

**A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers. Keep those reviews coming.**

It's been about a month since the Undertaker has taken me in. He taught me all there is to know about his job and lets me handle the bodies. I still haven't remembered anything from what I don't know. Undertaker already checked my head while he gave me a medicine for the process.

It's not all that bad to have no memories. At least I can make new ones, but that doesn't mean I don't want to learn about my past. Lately, we've been getting pretty gruesome 'guests' and all are missing their uterus. All of them were hookers as well. People are already dubbing the murders as 'The Jack the Ripper case'. Wait… did I just refer dead bodies as guests? Undertaker's habits are starting to rub off on me. Next thing you know, I'm going to wear his robes.

There are some things I like about being with him though. He teaches me and is willing to help me with my memories. I felt as if I met him before, but nothing comes to mind.

"Oh~ Aaaalllliiice~." That was the Undertaker. I put down what I was doing and went to see him.

"Yes?"

"We're having guests over. But they are not dead." I raised an eyebrow at him and he said that they were for the recent dead bodies and were customers.

My mind got more curious. Undertaker smile grew and told me to hide in coffin closest to him. I did as told and closed the lid. I heard another one and I knew he was going to scare them, like he does to me sometimes. All the sounds were muffled and got me to be a little sleepy. A few moments later, I heard a tapping sound and pushed the lid right of the casket.

There stood 5 people, 1 kid and 4 adults. The boy had a somewhat dark grey or green He wore a top hat and an eye patch. A man was standing next to him and looked like a shadow. He wore all black and red eyes. I have to admit he looked pretty handsome. A woman with short red hair and every piece of clothing she had was red. Seeing the color made me feel nostalgic. A man who seemed to be of Asian descent had a face that doesn't make me trust him. Finally, a man with long brown hair tied into a ponytail who looked scrawny looking was standing next to the woman in red. He looked at me and turned away. The boy stood closer.

"What's a girl doing here? Who is she?" The undertaker put his arm around me.

"She's my new assistant, milord. I found her last month and she has no memories of her past. I decided to help her and said she can work here. She loves seeing the 'guests' we have, especially the most recent ones. Heeheehee~. Her name is Alice. Alice~ this is Lord Ciel Phantomhive and his associates." Ciel looked in shock that a person would even stay here that long with the man who was a mortician. The man in black was more in shock. He smelled her scent. It was of shinigamis and of something else but what? Grell was the same as the others.

Alice looks at the Undertaker and he smiles at her. She knew she grew fond of the Undertaker. What she didn't know is the man who was disguised as an ordinary human was surprised to see his baby sister. Even more to his surprise, she didn't recognize him. Alice could always tell when he was using a disguise.

'_What happened when I was gone? Will was supposed to take care of her like I knew he would. What happened?'_

Now he realized something. A man he just met was holding on his sister. If he was alone, he would beat the creepy looking man with his death scythe for holding his little sister. She still looked so adorable with those big cute red eyes of her.

The group of people were told to take a seat. I could see that they were all mortified to sit on the coffins. Undertaker told me to make some tea while he talks to the people about our recent bodies coming here. I heard laughing while I was at boiling the water. I knew it was him laughing, but at what. By the time I was done, he was cleaning the anatomy model while talking about how the victims missing their uterus with precise cutting and then was slashed and hacked away. Then before I knew it, Undertaker made me sit in his lap and held me close.

I can feel his warm breath on my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine. He was demonstrating how the victims died. He talked while making the actions to empathize his point on me.

"He would slit their throats like so." He used his long nail to make a horizontal slash across my neck. His other hand went above my stomach and toward right where my uterus would be.

"Then, he would take the precious away."

He removed his hands, but held me more closer to him and rested his chin on my head. It was peaceful and relaxing to being like this. His body was warm and it put me on a state of bliss. Later, the people was leaving until Ciel stopped at the door.

"Undertaker, I hope that your assistant would like to help us on this case."

"Hmm~ I don't know. Alice~ would you like to help the little lord with this? You need to see the world and not be cooped in here my dear." I feel kind of bad that I would be leaving the Undertaker alone, but he right. I nodded yes and he told me to go.

I was walking to the door after getting me some clothes Undertaker bought me. My hands dropped my bag and I dove straight for the Undertaker. I didn't want to leave, but if I have to I want to be held by the Undertaker again. He stiffened by the action and everyone else seemed stop what they were doing to watch. A few seconds later, he hugged me back and stroked my hair.

"Don't worry. I will be fine, my dear. Just be careful. I still want little Allie to come back." When he said 'Allie', I felt safe and as if I heard another person saying that. I looked up to see him smile at me and he kissed my forehead. Heat went towards my face and I buried my face in his chest. I felt it moving, telling me that he was laughing. He pulled my shoulders back and nudged me to the carriage. He turned to the little lord.

"Make sure she comes back to me Lord Phantomhive. If she doesn't, I won't have someone to help me with the bodies and brighten up the place." The way he said that wasn't like he usually sounded it had a hint of a threat in what he said. I looked out the window to see the town fly by as we leave. The Undertaker was waving goodbye.

The people I was with was talking and I ignored them. It got boring for me to listen. My attention was grabbed when I saw the man in black, who I later found out he was the butler names Sebastian to Lord Ciel, jump out of the carriage. All of us were left mystified by his action. Then, the woman, who I learned was name Madam Red, looked at me and squeezed me in a hug.

"Awww, you are completely cute. Your hair color makes you look so innocent. I wonder what you would look like in red. TOO CUTE!" I was grabbed out of her hug by the Asian man and was put in his lap.

"You're right. She looks like a little doll that looks so fragile."

Then the carriage jumped a little and I flew to the seat next to Lord Ciel. Madam Red was scolding Grell for his driving. However, that was on purpose. Grell saw when Lau hugged his sister in his lap. As her big brother, he will not let a man touch his sweet little baby sister. He couldn't stand to have to deceive Alice, but it was for her own good. She couldn't let her see him like this.

She loved him as much as he did for her. When he left, he couldn't stand it. He promised to not leave her alone, but he did. What he was more concerned about was why was her memories erased. She should have seen him. He took a closer look at his sister and saw that she didn't have the locket that he gave her. It was gone. He needed to receive a closer inspection of his sibling up close. He noticed something else too. She has never spoken one word since he saw her. What happened to her?


	10. Ch 7 Meeting 2 and Epiphany

After seeing the carriage disappear from his sight, Undertaker went to the Shinigami Library. He wanted to know more about Alice, who was she, why does she look familiar, and why was her memory purposely erased. From her actions, he saw she was pretty innocent. But there was something strange about her he couldn't figure out. When he first met her, she was alive, but she wasn't breathing in her sleep. It was almost as if she was dead. Shinigamis do the same when they sleep, they don't breathe. Undertaker also can smell the Shinigami in Alice, but what was there.

It wasn't of demons or angels. The scent was heavenly and pure. It didn't reek like a demon or smell like angels. It was close, but the angels paled in comparison to Alice. To him, it smelled sweeter and not so heavy. He walked up to the higher ups to speak to them. However, he had to get some information.

He went to the files of all Shinigamis. Undertaker went to the A's for Alice. After a while, he found a file with Alice on it. He pulled it out and opened to read the contents. If you could see past his hair, you would see his eyes widen is surprise.

Alice was a Shinigami and thought she was familiar, but he didn't know how much he knew her. Setting his glasses on his face as he used when he was still working, he read on. It listed her achievements, position, and ect. Finally, he made it to her past. It was said that she was hospitalized due to critical injuries and was traumatized. He knew very well that part.

His head leaned back and massaged the bridge of his nose. Undertaker grew fond of Alice a lot, and knowing what happened to her made his blood boil. He started to look back on when he met Alice.

~ Flash back starts~

_ A young man in his late teens with silver hair was walking by a park and enjoyed his day off from work. Suddenly, he heard screaming. His head turned in the direction and started to walk towards it. He made it to a clearing and saw a big group of kids was holding down a boy who wore a lot of red and the half that wasn't pinning him down was surrounding a little girl with red eyes and white hair with a light blue dress. Was it wrong of him to say she was cute? _

"_ALICE!" the red boy shouted, "LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER ALONE YOU DUMB JERKS! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU! LET ME GO!" He was kicked in the face and the one who kicked him laughed._

"_You want to know what she did wrong? She existed! I'm simply doing you a favor tranny! Face it would your life be better if she never lived?"_

_ The teen was surprised to hear this and got closer to where the girl was. He was getting a closer look and saw she was bleeding. Her dress was dirty and crying. Her hair was all messy and the ribbons in her hair was loosened. Her arms were bleeding from getting cut by a rock when she was shoved earlier. Her torso was also bleeding a little, but was still worrying him. Her head was lifting to see her brother now getting beaten._

"_Nii-san… Grell…__BIG BROTHER! STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME, JUST STOP HURTING MY BROTHER!" The teen was surprised the little girl Alice was so small and fragile. Her voice was cute. Whoever thought someone so tiny was willing to sacrifice herself? He didn't want to but had to continue watching._

"_ALIIICE- ugh" the boy was kicked unconscious and the boy who was standing in front of Grell now focused on her._

"_Who told you to speak you little monster?" He smacked across the face and started to kick where she was bleeding._

"_Maybe you should do the universe a favor and just die?! I'll even help you! I'll be a hero in history for getting rid if a monster like you! Not even demons would accept you! JUST DIE ALREADY YOU FREAK!" The rest of the kids started to cheer and the teen stepped in._

"_Cut it out or I'll tell your parents!" All the kids stopped to look at him._

"_BUT SIR! THIS GIRL IS A MONSTER! SHE'S NOT EVEN A DEMON! EVERYONE HATES HER, SO LET US KEEP GOING!" _

_ The teen pushed the kids away and they started crying home. Soon enough, he was alone with the siblings. He went to the boy if he was going to be ok. He was, and a little whimper was heard. He went for the little girl and carefully placed her in his arms._

"_Hey are you all right?" OK that was a stupid question to ask. "Don't worry. I'll get you to a hospital soon." Her little voice spoke._

"_What about Nii-sa… I mean my big brother? Is he ok?" She sounded as if she was going to cry more. She was more worried about her brother when she was way worse. _

"_He's going to be fine. A few bruises here and there, but he'll be alright. Now why don't you tell me why those kids were being mean to you? Where's your parents?" he says as he gets up ad carries the little girl in his arms to her brother to carry him to._

"_Our parents are dead we live alone. *Sniff* They were being mean to me, because my eyes are red. They call me a monster and *Sniff* beat me. Even the adults do sometimes too. My big brother always takes care of me and gets hurt too!*Sniff* Everyone hates me so why did you help me?*Hic*"_

"_I don't think you need a reason to help others. To me, you're a little girl who cares a lot about her brother and is just misunderstood. I'll carry your brother on my back and you in my arms, ok?" Alice was surprised to hear that someone was being so kind to her and her brother. She nodded and was lifted in a pair of arms. _

"_Where are we going?"_

"_To the hospital to get you and your brother checked out. Oh, I haven't told you my name. It's Theo."_

"_My name is Alice. That's Grell and we're the Sutcliff siblings."_

"_Your brother must love you to protect you like that."_

"_He does as I do for him. We are all we have and we love each other as family, even if I don't look like him, I still do. There is no one that could replace him."_

"_You know for a little girl, you are pretty smart."_

"_Most people pick on me to since I moved grades. I'm 2 years younger than Grell, but ar ein the same classes as him. It makes me happy."_

"_Well we're almost at the hospital, just hang on ok?" Alice nodded and they kept talking._

"_So you don't have friends huh? I'll be yours that way I can protect you like Grell does for you." Alice looks in surprise and asks Theo if he really meant it. He answers yes and the hospital was right there in front of them. That was the first time the Undertaker met Alice._

_~Flashback end~_

He heard she was hospitalized a year later. Now that he looks back, he should have known a lot sooner Alice was the little girl from back then. Theo sighed sadly at the fond memory and saw something in the file.

"Alice Sutcliff's memory has been erased due to the trouble Grell Sutcliff has caused. He went missing and we suspected her as his associate. We have erased her memory to make sure she will not find her brother and help him. For an alternate reason, she has become more dangerous. With her powers increasing by the day, she is too dangerous to have around. We sent her to the human world after having her memory erased by William T. Spears."

Theo felt as if he needs to hit something. She hasn't done anything wrong. He slammed the book closed and remembers the first time he met Alice and the other memories he had of her. She was always cute, clutzy, but endearing, kind, gentle and puts everyone's well being above her own. Why would anyone do this?

He had to have a little "chat" with Grell and William who erased Alice's memory. He knew Grell would never let anything bad happen to her and promised her that. What happened to that? As for the other man, he will make sure he won't be able to live after he was done with him. Theo stopped for a second before storming away. _'Why am I so willing to protect her this much? Could it be that's because we're friends, or is it something more? I felt strange back then when I saw her, now it happens again.'_

He straitens at the moment of his epiphany. He sighs very sadly at the thought. _'I'm in love with her. But what would happen if I told her. What if she doesn't feel the same?' _He wanted to tell her, but couldn't. All of his thoughts were racing through a 100 miles per second and he stopped where he was. Theo didn't even know he walked out of the Library. He shook his head and went straight to his shop.

He wanted to keep Alice safe and wished she was there with him. However, she needs to breathe air, not the smell of death all over. Theo wanted to see how Alice will look if she is going to the ball Viscount Druitt was hosting. He thought the man was an idiot, but he knew Alice was going to be there. Theo always knows Alice where would be, even as a kid. Call it a gut feeling.

He walked to the closet in the room he hardly used and dug out a black suit. He wanted to see Alice in a dress and he will.


	11. Ch 8 Flashbacks and Secrets

We made it to the townhouse after Grell's driving, which was bumpy. Sebastian was there before we got there. It makes me wonder what is he. He didn't smell like everyone else, aside from Grell. I asked him and he replies with "One hell of a Butler' with a smirk and took all my things to a spare room. Later, we narrowed the suspect to be a Viscount Druitt. I wasn't listening as I looked at all the things around me. It was extravagant and wonderful, but it couldn't replace what I felt about the Undertaker's shop.

No one noticed I left the room as they started to talk and I went outside in the back. It was peaceful and walked further. There was a forest and it felt cool. Not too cold, just enough to feel nice. As I strolled on more, I saw a field of red flowers. I ran to it and started to laugh and enjoy it. The color was what got to me the most.

And the name of the butler got to me. Grell… it keeps bugging me. Why is the question I can't answer about it. Before I knew it, I started to sing a song. It matched the serene aura around the place. (A/N: the song I used in Ch 1, was from One piece. This one is from Kino's journey. I love both animes, and I don't own the songs. P.S I don't know if this actually how it goes.)

"_Deep in your smile, see the world seeing me. I'm free to free, to be what I'd be. When my heart's aching and it's shallow in love, I gaze to the doves and I'd find it above. With my desires upon a wing, along with my dreams. Alonesome it seems. Thoughts from the heart on a pure spring day. My mind drifts away on a dream so they say."_

I felt so at ease when I sang it, but something was off. My hands started to tremble as if I need to do something, like braiding or draw.

Grell was sent to find Alice. He was the only one in the room who noticed she disappeared. He couldn't act out in front of Madam Red. He had to do it discreetly. He asked where was Alice and everyone grew silent. Madam Red spoke out.

"OH NO! we need her for this plan. If we are to speak to Viscount Druitt, we need her. She's perfect for the plan." Lau was next.

"I agree. Her cuteness will be an asset to us. Alice is as cute as Ran-mao. I wonder if we can dress her up like you Ran-mao, hmmm~?" Grell was resisting the urge to strangle the Asian man until he was blue. No one dresses his baby sister like that. Ciel sent Sebastian to search for her and Grell volunteered to help too. Both butlers split up and looked for the white haired girl. He went to her room, before Sebastian could. He looked at a dress that he bought for her. It was one black Lolita dress, but he found something new in it. It had more weight and a stitch in it. He felt around it and it was hard and small. He ripped the threads opens and saw the locket he gave her before he left. It was in good condition and opened. It had the same picture he had in his watch.

He replaced the stitches and held on the locket. If she were to see this, her memory might come back. The overall shock of this might give her the memories she was supposed to suppress. When the hospital incident happened, she was to forget who did it and with what methods. The doctors decided that the torture she went through was too much. They erased the memory and replaced it with her falling out of a tree. Everyone was to not tell her, or punished. They used a method that replaced the "demon" scar and any other major ones. The only one that wasn't covered was one on her leg. It wasn't too bad, but it was good for her to believe she fell out of a tree.

Grell went outside in the forest and stopped after running for a while. He picked up a song. A song that was familiar to him. He ran towards it and remembered what it was.

~Flashback~

"_Big Brother! Look what I found. I found a beautiful flower garden. It has a lot of red ones and others!"_

"_All right. Let's go" The Sutcliff siblings raced to the field and Grell stopped in amazement. It wasn't beautiful. That was understating it. It was gorgeous. There was flowers of all kinds and different colors. Both of them was running and fell in the middle of it all. Flower petals rained on them and the 2 laughed._

"_Hey Allie~?"_

"_Yes Nii-san"_

"_Why do you call me Nii-san when we are alone and Big Brother at other times?"_

"_I want you to know that I love you a lot. I call you Nii-san when we are out sometimes, but Big brother is for when we are with other people around."_

"_I love you too. Can you do 2 favors for your Nii-san?"_

"_What?" Grell hugs his little joy closer to him._

"_Will you promise that I'll always be in your life, even if you grow to hate me?"_

"_NII-SAN! I'll always love you no matter what! I want my big brother to be there for me. I can never hate you. I'll always want you to be in my life!"_

_ Grell was surprised to hear such insight from a little girl, but she was smarter than most people, so it was normal._

"_What was your second favor?" _

"_Can you braid my hair? I'll sing a perfect song if you do." His hair was long back then and had Alice braid it. He sang it and ever since would always when they visited that garden. Alice would braid his hair or draw._

~Flashback ends~

Grell finally saw his pride in a field of flowers. He stood there and walked to her. He decided to reveal her memories at a later time. For now, he'll watch from the shadows. He couldn't let his Allie know why he left her.

I heard a twig snap and I saw Grell standing there. He said everyone was worried about me. I nodded and went back to the townhouse. I was filled in the details and had to learn how to be ladylike. It was easy, like second nature and Grell knew why. He was the one to teach her.

~Time skip to the ball~

We were heading to Viscount Druitt's mansion and we went over the details of the plan. Madam Red started to ask me questions.

"So Alice, how do you like the dress. Might I say you look so adorable in it?"

It was a white dress that was a little poofy. It showed my shoulders and my hair was covered by a wig. It was itchy. I loved my white hair, and now it was covered by a black wig with weird hair ornaments. I am so going to take this wig off when I'm alone. I still have my butterfly necklace that I had since I was with the Undertaker. I just couldn't leave it behind. I felt as if I needed something there and missing something. (A/N: if you want to know what it looks like, think Christine Daae's dress in phantom of the opera when she's singing "Think Of Me." Look on Google if you don't know what it is. If you watched Labyrinth, a little like Sarah's hair except tamer and not too fuzzy.)

Ciel is a lot cuter. He wore a pink dress from France and it had a bit of black. I felt bad he had to wear a corset, now he knows how it feels to wear one. Mine was a little loose, so it wasn't hard to breathe in. He had a matching hat to cover his right eye and his hair was in pigtail like how I had mine, but was curled at the end a little. Of course they were extensions.

"Yes, but I do not like the wig. It's itchy." I say pouting a little.

"OH YOU ARE SO CUTE! I LOVE IT!" If Madam Red squealed a little higher, glass would shatter. Ciel started to cut in.

"Anyone can easily recognize with your white hair. You'll just have to deal with it."

"Ok." Lau stared to ask me questions too. He was wearing a suit, surprisingly. I felt odd seeing him dressed like that, since I've only seen him in his regular clothes. He was handsome in it.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself? The things you remember at least?"

I sighed. I only remember of who I am. The things I remember the most was the color red, songs and death.

"Well, I know my name is definitely Alice. I love chocolate and my ribbons and I had the necklace I'm wearing since I woke up at Undertaker's shop. The color red makes me feel nostalgic and my ribbons always makes me think I'm safe. That's all I know, but I might get a few things more in the near future."

"Ahh~ so determined. I will help you in any way I can Alice." Madam Red grasped at me in a bear hug.

"Don't worry I'll be there for you too. It must be so lonely to not know your life. My goal now is to help you."

I looked at them in shock. Ciel and Sebastian agreed too. Why? Why were they doing this much for me? I don't deserve much kindness. In my heart, this feels so wrong. Like it shouldn't happen, but I cast it aside. I smile at them and thank them for their kindness and that I'm counting on them. A few minutes, we reached the Viscount's manor. We stepped out of the carriage and Madam Red assigned us positions.

Ciel was her niece, Lau was her lover, Sebastian is Ciel's tutor, I'm his lover, and Grell was still her butler. It took a while to convince Ciel to do this. I had to confront Sebastian on a matter that was concerning me. I took him aside with me for a little bit.

"What is it Miss Alice?"

"What are you?

"I don't understand."

"Everything you do is abnormal. I smell something wrong with you. You're hiding something, just like Ciel is. Something about you is otherworldly."

He looks and has a big sarcastic smile molded in his face. "What are you saying miss?"

"A smell… no a stench hangs above you and Ciel's right eye behind that eyepatch. I found a book at the Undertaker's. You fit the criteria, so are you… a demon?"

Uh-oh…What now?

Sebastian: Well continue with the story I suppose.

You're right.

Alice: What's with all the flashbacks lately?

I know. I do a lot of them. However, they move the story along. Now…*clears throat and cue dramatic music* (Mythbusters reference) What will Sebastian do now that his secrets been revealed? What is Alice going to find out? What will happen in the case? Will the Undertaker (Theo) show up? When will she regain her memory? What will she remember? What is going to happen next?

Alice, Luna, Sebastian: COMING SOON ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ AND REVIEW!


	12. Ch 9 Remebering and Vows

Sebastian looks at Alice in surprise. She piqued his curiosity, more than ever. First it was the weird irregularity he smelled in her blood, now it was the quick realization of his true nature. Right now, he wanted his inquiries satisfied, but he'll let it settle. He felt a method was blacking her memories right now and he couldn't in their situation.

Sebastian walked closer to me and smirked. His gloved hand grabbed my chin and pulled me to him. I felt his hot breath near my ear. Involuntarily, I shivered at the feel. His chest was moving a little as he chuckles at my actions.

"Well now that you know, you cannot tell another person. I can tell you of what you are, but I think time will let you know soon. For now, let's keep this between us~."

"What do you know about me? Why is it that there is a smell between you, Ciel and Grell? Why is it that I can hear fire, water, earth, air talk to me? I can hear the light and dark too? What am I?" I've been hearing them ever since I woke up.

"Well… that will have to be one of your hints. Now shall we get back to the others?"

"Are there others?"

"Hmm?"

"Are there any other supernatural people that I should know about? If you are a demon, than other species exist, right? There is always 3 sides to each story or life. The evil, meaning demons, the good, angels and whatever is in the middle. Am I wrong?"

"No you are right about that, but you do not know what is in the middle between the good and bad?"

"No I do not. So who is in the center? Someone who does not favor one side or the other."

"You'll see as you continue life here. Now we must check the young master."

I wanted to learn more, but I had to leave it. I nodded, but I wanted to process all the information that I just heard.

"I'll meet you later, but I will be back soon when you encounter the Viscount."

"All right then. Do not take long and remember that this is our secret." He winks at me and leaves to take care of Ciel.

I head for a balcony and just stare at the stars. What am I? All of the answers I got from Sebastian helped me, a little. I had questions before, but now it seems when I got them answered, more popped up like daisies. If it is true about the 3 sides of a story, then who is it that reigns over all of them? I mean there has to be one that rules over and pass judgment.

A hand bought me out of my inquiries and I turn to see the Undertaker. My eyes were wider and my mouth was parted a bit. He was handsome. He was wearing a black suit with a dark red lily in where you would find a handkerchief. A gray tie was placed around his neck like his hair. A kind smile was presented.

"Undertaker? What are you doing here?"

"Aww~ You make it sound like you don't want me here." He says as he puts a hamd to his chest, looking offended.

"No I didn't mean like that. It's just… you don't look like a person that would be here. Sorry for being presumptuous, but it was just how it appeared."

"It's all right. I understand. I just don't like coming to these events. But as soon as I heard you were going, I wanted to come and see you in a pretty dress. You look so adorable Allie~" I blush at his comment and I looked down so he couldn't see the red in my face.

He laughs and gives his hand out.

"Would you like a dance, my lady Alice?" That just made the blush worse. Surprisingly, he didn't laugh like he would normally. It was a small chuckle. My hand reached for his and he just dances with me on the dance floor underneath the chandelier. We moved with the music and flowed through the tiled floor. I looked out of the corner of my eye and I saw no one. It was just Undertaker and me. I felt at peace with that fact, but when I blinked, people surrounded us and were staring at us in awe.

He twirled me around and extended his arm. He bought me back and dipped me. I blushed more. At this point, I might as well be a tomato. Undertaker took the red lily and placed it in my hair (Wig she hasn't been able to take it off yet) when the music was done.

"My lady was very elegant this evening, more than usual. If only I could see you in this dress every day. However, I like the way you are. I will see you when you return, soon, my lady Alice." He brings my hand to his lips and kissed it. A shock went through my body and he left.

My face bought the flower in the wig to shame as I walk to Sebastian and Ciel. Before I reached them, I saw the Viscount. I have to admit he was handsome, but not my type. An image of the Undertaker came up and if it was possible, my face got more red. I went to tell Sebastian and Ciel and they nodded. We put the plan to action. Ciel and I went to see Viscount Druitt. We made sure he would lead us to being his victims.

We were in danger of being recognized by Ciel's fiancée, but luckily Sebastian created a distraction. It was a pretty good one. He locked himself in a cabinet and let Lau help him. Ciel and I worked our own magic on Viscount Druitt. He was about to protest until I had to step it up a little.

"Please sir…we really want to have some fun." Ciel stepped in. We both have seen enough parlor tricks." I continued. "Can we go please?" I pouted my lips a tiny bit and forced a blush. I looked up at him and saw him with a little doubt. _'Almost there' _I thought.

"Please… we're full grown ladies?" I say in a cute voice and pouted my lips more. He had to fall for this.

"All right then my lovely robin and gorgeous swan. Please follow me." It worked fortunately. We were heading inside a room with purple mist inside.

" I am sure that you will enjoy where we're going. I know I do."

Black dots surrounded my vision. I'm going to faint at this rate. The last thing I thought before I was fully unconscious was:

' _I'm starting to get sleepy. Someone help me.'_

~DREAM~

_ A little girl was playing with a boy. The boy's face was blocked out, but he wore red. The girl wore a sundress that was white as her hair. She was laughing and enjoying her time with him. Looking at him, I feel a pang of sadness again._

'_why is it always red that I can't get out of my mind?'_

_They were playing catch and talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were happy. They played and then, a group of kids ambushed them. They were beating the girl more than the boy. After the red boy got their attention, they were beating him when the little girl screamed at them._

"_Nii-san… *Mumbles*…__BIG BROTHER! STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME, JUST STOP HURTING MY BROTHER!" I realized that the girl was me. Could this be a memory? If so, then that's my brother. It would explain why I felt sad of the color red. I tried to stop the other kids to stop, but I phased through._

_A man came by and stopped the beatings I was receiving. His hair and face was blocked away and his voice was warbled. My little me and him were talking and the memory faded._

_ Another memory appeared. I was walking out of my house and in the same sundress, but with a sunhat and a basket. I hate to brag, but I looked cute. It was a big house, but I wasn't able to see what the blotches of black were covering._

_ I saw rocks flying towards mini me and she was being pelted with them. A little boy was throwing them, until the same man from the last memory was there protecting her. I don't know what was said, but another boy tackled the other one. They were wrestling and the man separated them both. The boy was the same as the man. Their faces and hair was blocked off. I wonder who are they? A voice was heard. It was small, but strong._

"_Alice, you must wake up."_

'_Who…'_

"_No time to explain. You must wake up. I will be watching over you to see how you will live. You hold many questions, but they will be answered soon. Wake up"_

~DREAM END~

My eyes opened, but I was blindfolded. I felt Ciel's presense, so Ciel was here too. '_The wig must have come off by now'_. I shook him up and he was awake. He seemed to have a nightmare.

"Ciel are you awake?"

"Alice is that you?" He asks.

"Yes, but are you ok?"

"Yes. Where are we?"

I was about to answer when we both heard the Viscount. Now what?

"Now for all for what you have been waiting for. Tonight, we have 2 crown jewels." I heard a curtain rise or something. By the sounds, I'm hearing people gape in awe.

"I'm sure these 2 could make fine decorations or sweet pets. You could have them whole or sell parts of them. The one with dark hair has eyes that are 2 different colors, but for it only attracts to her appeal. The other one has snow white and has very bright red eyes.

Ciel came to the conclusion of a Black market auction. He and Alice came to the same theory that the other knew. The blindfolds were removed from both of them. People started to bid them. Ciel opens both his eyes and summoned Sebastian. Alice could now see the contract that showed in his eye. It was a pentagram of some sort. His eye was a violet color.

"Sebastian, come get me and Alice right now."

Alice knew Sebastian was going to come right now. Well, for one, he's a demon under a contract and two, he had nothing to worry about her knowing what he is. She already knew about it. Flames started to go out and screaming was heard. Ciel and Alice both stayed calm as they watched things unfold. Lights came on again and Sebastian was there.

"Really master? Is all your good at is being captured? You even included Ms. Alice with you."

Ciel continued to talk about the contract to Sebastian and just remembered that Alice was next to them.

"Do not worry master. She already knows what I am and the contract."

"How do you know that?" Ciel was surprised someone figured it out so quick, or actually know it.

Alice shrugged. "I just put the puzzle together and it made sense. There was also a smell around you, specifically your eye. Sebastian has the same smell. It's nasty, but it's not all that bad. I kind of like it." Ciel knew he was going to have to talk to Sebastian about this. He deemed the case of Jack the ripper closed.

Sebastian broke them out and carried Ciel in his arms, while Alice was carried on his back. They both headed to the townhouse. Alice bid her good nights and saw a red lily on the bed where she was staying in. It was the same one that Undertaker gave her. Her lips curled up as she inhales the scent of the flower. She strips to her night clothes and lays down.

'_I have more questions than answers now. Who were those 2 in my memory? Why was I always beaten? Who was the voice calling to me? Why am I remembering things now? Why couldn't I remember anything during the past month with Undertaker? What's so different from before?'_

She closed her eyes and went to into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Theo, or Undertaker, was still up and about, ready to retire. He was smiling to himself of tonight. He remembered the way her hands felt in his. They were small and frail, but they fit in his own. The way her eyes shined and how light reflected in her soft face and shoulders made her more beautiful than before. It felt natural to dance with her like that at the ball.

' _I finally know why she affected me a lot when she first came here. I have fallen in love with the girl.'_

In another realm, Will was more strict and depressed. He wasn't the same since Alice was sent to the human world. Everyone can see it. He got irritated more quickly and more harsh on everything. That was until he got word from the council. They figured out where Grell was and what he was doing. Will was the person sent to do the job, since he was perfect for the job. He knew what to do with Grell, but what about Alice? Where was she?

The council decided to give back her memories on one condition. She was to stay in the human world. Will was furious. He wanted Alice to be beside him, to protect her, but there was no other alternative. He agreed and left. He went to go rest at his home and sighed.

'_At least, I can search for her tomorrow. I'm sorry, my love, but I will find you. For I , William T. Spears, have fallen in love for the girl who changed me, you.'_

Both men have come to the same thought.

'_I will always be there to love and cherish you forever. With all my being, I will defend you. I vow as a shinigami, a suitor, a man, and William T. Spears/ Theodore Walden will be there to hide you from the world's cruelty, my Snow White Shingami.'_

Well, that's a lot of work. I didn't know what last name was so I made it up. In case there are people who share that same name, it's not you. But I really wish I could know it. Please tell me Undertaker.

Undertaker: Then where's the fun in that?

True. All good anime guys have a little mystery to them. Now Alice has regained a part of her memories. What will happen to Grell? Will the Sutcliff siblings meet again? What will Alice remember specifically? Will William release her memories, including ones she's supposed to forget? How will she react to them?

Luna and Undertaker: LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ AND REVIEW!


	13. Ch 10 Havens and voices

The next morning, I woke up to see Ciel furious. He was holding newspaper and was glaring at it.

"Is there something wrong?" Ciel picks up his head and still has the glare.

"No. Viscount Druitt was not Jack the Ripper. Now we are back at square 1."

Well, if you look at it from one vantage point, my vantage point. All the bodies that were previously bought in had a smell to it. Almost kind of Undertaker and Grell. They both have the same sort of scent, but a slight difference. Grell had something off about it. Undertaker's was mixed with all the chemicals and other things around the shop, but pleasant.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to youand Sebastian before we work on this case. I want to know how you managed to know about Sebastian and I. Tell me."

I knew he was going to ask this eventually. Well, no putting off what you can do today. I might as well get this over with.

"There's a stench to you. Not saying generally. Just around your eye and Sebastian. When you look at Sebastian's actions and what he says, it almost matches the criteria of a demon. If you are contracted with one, the smell will come from that location of the contract. In your case, your right eye is where it is."

"How do you know criteria of demons if you lost your memory?"

"I read a book in a bookstore while buying the things we needed to fix our last guest." Ciel started to think Alice was getting too used to Undertaker's habits. She's starting to use his name for the bodies that come by.

"Well, you understand this must be a secret." I knew he wanted to keep it a secret. In response, I nodded. He was satisfied with the answer, so he let me leave. I wonder what will happen now. With the case restarting to square one, we have to review over the information.

I stopped in my steps. There was something bugging me. There was another smell that came to me. It was on someone, but I can't remember. It smelled sour. I was so lost in thought I bumped into Sebastian.

"Are you alright Alice?" I could see a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, just piecing a puzzle together. I'm not sure if I'm right about it, but I'm not wrong."

"Would you like to explain? It might help if you have someone to come to for help." Sebastian suggested. It wouldn't hurt to at least say what I have. After all, I must be a supernatural being if I could hear the elements.

(**Water, **_**Fire,**__** Air,**_** Earth, **_Dark,__ and _Light when talking to Alice)

'You are correct about trusting him. He is a contracted demon.'

' **According to his orders, he has to help with the case.'**

'_But that doesn't mean he will give you the information that you need. He was given orders that was specifically for Ciel._

'**But he might if he is interested in Alice. If I was him, I would think Alice is entertaining.'**

'_True'_

'_Would you all shut UUUUUUP!?' I shout mentally._

'…'

'_Thank you'_ Now to answer Sebastian.

"There was another smell in the room. It was acidic. I don't remember where I smelled it from, but it was awful. It couldn't be you or Ciel. You have a smell that's a blunt stench. This one was bitter. It's not Grell either. His was neutral, like scentless soap. It's not human that's for sure."

" Yes. Humans smell like humans, meat."

"I don't get that smell, but I have a feeling that there is someone that we know is killing them."

"Well, you do have interesting theories. I do not see why you do not tell Master about this."

"I could be wrong, so I can't say it."

"And you do not know if it is correct."

"That is true, but you know who it is." Sebastian just smirks and leaves.

'_Damn demon. He never gives a straight answer.'_

'_Told you. You should listen and accept us more. You'll need all of us to guide you through the events that are waiting for you.'_

'_**Dark is right. Pay close attention to the winds.'**_

'I think all of us agree for you to be extremely cautious in the near future. Stick close to the light…' Dark continued her sentence.

'_Or the shadows that are unknown to any of us or you will claim all of those you hold dear, like the Undertaker.'_

My thoughts focused on him. What do I feel about the Undertaker? What do I know about him? Not a lot, but I want to know him even more. He's mysterious and is with twists and turns that get me lost in the labyrinth of his mind. He looks like any creepy man, but the way he was at the ball. He was nothing like the Undertaker I knew. Sure, his teasing carefree attitude was there, but something else was there.

He was serious and was sincere. Not that he isn't, it's… something I can't explain. In his smile, there was a bit of sadness in it, yet happiness, longing, pain, and anxiety was there too. Why though? What was bothering him so much that he's trying to hide his pain? I want to help him, but how? I'm just a girl with barley any memories. What could I do to help him?

I walk in my room to think more about the situations at hand. Memories are starting to come back to me. What was it that was starting to help me? Undertaker has nearly tried every method he could use, but yet now they appear. Who are the boys I saw? Why does everything have to be so frustrating? I don't want to be kept in the dark. I want to…no… NEED to hear the truth. What happened to me? What caused me to forget? I wasn't injured, so could it be a drug? No, there were no side effects after waking up. I got tired of thinking, so I walked to the field of flowers I found.

I laid down in the red flowers that were there and started to hum the song I sang here the first time I came here. My mind was clear and relaxed. I had nothing to worry about here. I suppose this would be my haven, my sanctuary. Flower petals flew by me and I had an idea, I began to gather flowers of many colors and started making flower chains and crowns.

All of them had vibrant colors and was beautiful. I was finished by 20 minutes. I bought myself up and walked to the trees close to the field and laid down. The breeze was nice and cool, the sun was somewhat blocked by the leaves above my head and white fluffy clouds move freely at their own pace. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

_~Dream~_

_ I wake up in a dark abyss. No light was seen and I look down at what I was wearing. I was in a light blue Lolita dress with an apron tied at the back. Socks that were striped ended at my knees. A black ribbon was tied in my hair. A voice was heard._

"…_Alice…"_

_I grew scared of what that was. "Who are you? Who's there?"_

"…_Alllice… have you forgotten me? Have you really forgot me?"_

"_I don't understand. Who are you?"_

"…_Allie… Please remember me soon." The voice was so sad. Was it someone from my past? A locket was dropped in front of me. I picked it up and saw a picture of me as a little girl dressed in the same thing. A smile was placed on my face while standing back to back with someone. The image was blocked and the inscription was jumbled._

_ Next, a pair of rectangular shaped glasses and a long pole with a weird shape to it was in front of me. As soon as I picked up the glasses another voice, a lot different from the last one, spoke._

"_My dear Alice… please remember me. I love you." I felt tears invading my vision and a familiar top hat fell beside me. I picked that one up too and heard him, the Undertaker._

"_My Alice…look closer and please remember those close to you before you become more lost. Don't leave me…I love you too much to let you go."_

_My tears start to run as the sadness and misery was clearly heard of all 3 voices. All of them sounded as if they were going to die without me or break. A white glow came to me and started to speak._

"_Look deep in your heart to see what you have forgotten."_

_Then I woke up._

_~Dream end~_

I sat in my bed sweating and catching my breath. My hands went to cover my left eye. Only 2 question came to mind:

'_Who were those 3 voices and who are they to me?'_


	14. Ch 11 Promises and Alaster

A/N I would like to thank everybody who reviewed. One important question lingers: Who should Alice be with, William or Undertaker? Check the poll in my profile. Personally I think Undertaker, but William does have a sincerity to him and is willing to do anything for her. Remember I do not own Black butler but I do own the Oc.

The dream still haunts me and I really need to figure out what's going on. I can't really tell anyone about what I know now. I guess I'll just have to go to Sebastian about this. Well, he's a demon and he knows something about me. I just have to know.

As Alice was considering on going to Sebastian, Theo was thinking about how Alice will get her memory back. He remembered how she was as a little girl. She was adorable and fragile. He wanted to help her, but know he's just the person that watches the play go on. Something was going to happen. But he couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

'_Alice, please remember soon. I can't bear to see you like this.'_

He had to talk to someone about this. All of his emotions and thoughts have him trapped in a corner and made him panic. Theo came to one person that knew him, Alaster. Theo kept in contact with him for emergencies or to talk to.

This would be one of those emergencies. He didn't know what to do. Theo started to write a letter to his friend.

_Dear Alaster,_

_It has been a while since we have spoken, but all formality and small chatter must be put aside. Do you recall the small girl I told you about a long time ago? The one with the white hair, red eyes and who was beaten mercilessly by other children? She has grown and has her memory erased. I need your help with her._

_I cannot lose this girl. I need your help._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Theo Walden A.K.A The Undertaker_

He sent the letter with a gray fox to show that it was straight from him. Alice was all he can think about. She was the one she had him in her clutches without even trying. He started to chuckle weakly at the memory that was the most hilarious to him when he decided to eat with Alice for lunch.

_~Flashback~_

"_THEO!" he turned to see Alice running to him. He smiled at the usual white sundress and he squatted down to see the little girl eye to eye._

"_Why hello Alice. What are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted you to have lunch with me. Grell has detention and I have to stay home, but I saw you."_

"_Well I would be delighted."_

"_YAY! Let's go!" Before he knew it he was being dragged by a little girl and headed towards her home. It still pained him to see her and her brother live in a manor so beautiful, but wrecked because of the two small children that reside there._

_ He watched Alice run to the kitchen and offered him to make himself at home. He did, but heard a scream._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was Alice. He sped off to her and saw her crying. There was a huge spider on her shoulder._

"_GET IT OFF OF MEEEEEEEEE!"_

_ As soon as he did, he started to laugh until he was rolling on the floor in tears. That scream was so loud, he was surprised that Alice could scream that loud. She was so quiet all the time._

"_What are you laughing at?" She glared at the young man, but that made her too cute. Theo bought her in his lap, still laughing._

"_You're so quiet until that scream hahahaha. It was hard to usually hear you, now it's hard not to." Alice puffed her cheeks and pouted, causing Theo to hug her even tighter._

"_I just don't like spiders."_

"_I can show you that the spiders are harmless."_

_ Theo beamed after he started to help Alice play and get over the fear of spiders. She started to smile and laugh. Theo thought it was wrong to feel the way he started to feel for Alice. It was a desire to be more than friends. When he looks at Alice, she smiles at him. The smile was what he wanted to see more and have her have it forever. _

"_Alice." She looks at him._

"_Yes?"_

"_I… I'm going away for a while." She started to panic. She had a look of concern. It was if an adult would threaten to take away their child's favorite toy._

"_What why?! I don't want you to go away Theo! You and Grell are the only friends I have. Please don't go!" Tears started to pour from her bright red eyes. Theo's heart cracked under her teary eyes. He had to, but he hated to break the news to her._

"_I'll come back before you know it. When I do, we'll have a day with just the 2 of us. I promise."_

"_How will I know you won't break*hiccup* your promise?" Alice asks as her sobbing starts to be little hiccups._

"_All right then, I'll do it this way." He clears his throat and puts his right hand over his heart and her hand over his. "I, Theodore Walden, swear to Alice Sutcliff that when I return, we will spend a day with each other. No one else will come in between us during that time."_

"_You swore, you have to keep it."_

"_I will." He smiled at her and they stayed that way for a long time, until Alice asked a question that affected him._

"_So you just asked me on a date?"_

_Theo jumped in shock. She was way too innocent to ask or think that way. His face blushed at the thought. She was too young, but he did develop feelings for her._

"_Where did you hear that?" He tried to ask without his voice cracking, but failed._

"_These ladies were talking about a date. They said their boyfriend asked them on a day with just the 2 of them. You're a boy and my friend. Wouldn't you be my boyfriend then?" It was an innocent question and he had to explain it to her it was different than what those women meant. The only thing is how can he say it without her understanding it wrong and corrupting her sweet mind?_

"_Um… well…I… I am your friend and I am a boy, but they… uh…" He just couldn't say it. Alice tilted her head in confusion and stray strands fell in her face. She was so adorable, if he couldn't say it before, he won't now._

"_You'll know when you're older. However, this is a playdate, not the same kind of date those women were talking about, ok?"_

_She tilted her head further and put her index finger close to her lips that made her 100 times no 1000 times cuter with the thoughtful look in her eyes with wonder and curiosity. _

'_If she looks cute now, I wonder what she'll look like as an adult.'_

~Flashback over~

'_She has really become so beautiful.'_

The bell for the front door rang and a deep voice echoed out.

"Theo! You here?"

Theo goes to see the one person who knows his name.

Alaster.

I AM SOOOOO SOOOORRRY! I HAD FINALS LAST WEEK AND I ALMOST FORGOT TO UPDATE!PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEE! (Ritsu Sohma moment)

Undertaker/Theo: Tsk Tsk Tsk… you should know better. What if your loyal readers decide to not read this story anymore?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I PROMISE TO NEVER FORGET TO UPDATE AND I'LL UPDATE 2 CHAPTERS THIS WEEKEND! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alice: Did you have to do that Theo?

Undertaker/Theo: It was funny. Shall we do the ending my dear?

Alice and Undertaker: Read and review! Look on Luna's profile to answer the poll.

*Alice goes to comfort Luna*


End file.
